1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control ball assembly, and more particularly to a remote control ball assembly including an improved control mode or structure for allowing the remote control ball to be suitably controlled by the user and for preventing the fingers of the user from being fatigued by actuating or operating the remote control device or radio transmitter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical remote control balls comprise a ball or sphere, and a remote-control powered vehicle disposed within the ball or sphere for moving the remote-control powered ball or sphere on land and on water.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,588 to Martin discloses one of the typical remote control balls comprising transparent or color ball portions and forward-illuminating spotlight, a remote-control powered vehicle disposed within the ball portions, and provisions for determining vehicle orientation for more efficient control. For example, a radio transmitter is provided for actuating or operating the remote-control powered vehicle and the powered ball portions. Normally, the remote-control radio transmitter includes two or more switch keys or buttons for being moved or actuated or operated by the user.
However, the switch keys of the remote-control radio transmitter should be moved or depressed or actuated or operated by the fingers of the user frequently, particularly the thumb of the user, and the thumb or the fingers of the user will be easily and quickly fatigued by actuating or operating the remote control device or radio transmitter.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional remote control balls.